J'aimerai
by alea holmes
Summary: GSR mais je vous fais la surprise... Pour Nath, MarG, Nanou et tous ceux que j'oublie. Je n'oublie pas mes premières amours vous voyez!


J'aimerai…

« _J'aimerai lui faire mal. Lui faire ressentir une infime partie de la douleur que je ressens. De ce trou qui me déchire la poitrine. De ce couteau qui me laboure le cœur. _

_J'aimerai… le blesser, le tuer, comme il m'a tuée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir tuée ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Je l'aimais… Je l'aime… _

_J'aimerai qu'il souffre, qu'il vive ce que je vis depuis que je suis arrivée ici… Par lui, à cause de lui ! Je voudrai le tuer, le voir mourir en silence, s'éteindre comme je m'éteins. _

_Mais je l'aime trop pour lui faire mal, je ne peux pas, j'en suis… incapable… parce que s'il meurt, je meurs. Nous sommes liés, nous l'avons toujours été. Alors c'est à moi de partir. Pour toujours, de le laisser vivre sa vie. Vivre tout court. Moi, j'en suis incapable. Je pars. _

_Et c'est mieux comme ça…_

_Je ne peux faire autrement. Mon amour est plus fort que ma vie. Ma vie… peut-on vivre sans amour ? Sans son amour ? Non… Non, c'est impossible. Parce qu'il fait partie de moi depuis bientôt neuf ans. Parce que mon âme lui appartient. Tout comme mon cœur, mon corps… Tout en moi est à lui. Tout. Je ne vis que par lui… Que pour lui. Mais est-ce réellement une vie ? Ni morte, ni vive, j'attends. Et cette attente me tue à petit feu._

_Sait-il au moins que j'existe ? Que je suis là ? Que je l'attends ? Que je ne vis que pour lui ? _

_J'ai tout quitté pour lui… ma vie, mes amis, mes collègues… Tout. Pour quoi ? Rien ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime. Comme une folle. Comme la femme stupide que je suis. _

_J'aimerai… j'aimerai sentir son regard sur moi, sentir ses yeux océans me caresser. _

_Je voudrais… veux que ses mains me découvrent et me fassent vibrer. _

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, se perdit dans sa barbe alors que ses doigts serraient le feuillets couverts de _son_ écriture.

Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle n'avait pas le droit. Il avait besoin d'elle. Plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dire.

« Je pars »…

Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Non !

D'un bond, il se leva et sortit en furie de son bureau.

« Où est Sara ? demanda-t-il au premier qu'il croisa.

_ Sais pas. Peut-être à l'autopsie.

Bon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas d'hypothèse dont il avait besoin mais d'une réponse claire.

_ Catherine où est Sara ?

_ Chez elle, je l'ai renvoyée tout à l'heure, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Pourquoi ?

Un cri de détresse lui répondit. Et il disparut avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'interroger.

« _Oui… oui, je meurs. Et la mort est une délivrance. Elle me délivre d'un amour non partagé, d'un amour qui me brûle, rasant tout, détruisant tout sur son passage… J'aimerai… j'aurai aimé que l'eau de ses yeux éteignent ce brasier qu'est mon corps. Mais il est trop tard… je pars._ »

« Sara !

Le cri de peur se répercuta dans l'appartement silencieux. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Et ce silence le terrifia.

_ Sara !

Il la découvrit, allongée sur lit, le visage blême, les lèvres bleues. Doucement, presque religieusement, il l'embrassa. Le froid de ses lèvres le fit frissonner. La chaleur qu'autrefois, il avait senti, cette chaleur qu'il aimait avait disparu… Pour toujours… Des larmes coulèrent, tombant sur le visage blême.

_ Sara… Sara… Pas toi… »

« _Il n'a rien vu, n'a rien voulu voir… N'a pas vu que je mourrais doucement, sous ses yeux. N'a pas vu que je l'aimais…_

_J'aimerai qu'il m'aime, au moins un dixième de ce que je l'aime, moi qui ne vivais que pour lui et meurs par lui._ »

« Sara, je t'aime… Sara réveille-toi…

« _Trop_ _tard_. »

Les cinq regards se rencontrèrent, emplis d'horreurs, de tristesses. Muets, stupéfait, trop choqués pour agir. Jusqu'à ce que l'un deux ne réagissent enfin. Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture. Les rues de Vegas n'avaient aucun secret pour eux. Aucun feux, aucune priorité ne les auraient arrêtés. Deux vies étaient en jeu. Deux de leurs amis, de leur famille étaient en danger.

Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent à leur entrée dans l'appartement ouvret les laissa muets d'horreur. Leur ami, leur chef ne tenait plus qu'un cadavre… Le corps sans vie de leur amie… La serrant dans ses bras, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, lui murmurant des mots tendre, l'embrassant…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna, sans desserrer son étreinte. Des yeux bleus noyés de larmes et de désespoir, le visage vide, une expression d'horreur, de terreur, au delà des mots, et d'une voix blanche, désincarnée, rendue rauque par les larmes…

Elle était partie… Partie pour toujours, à jamais. Par sa faute. Et cette fois une orchidée ne la ferait pas revenir. Non… Et tout était de sa faute…

« Je l'ai tuée…

« _Je pars. Je ne regrette rien de cette vie que j'ai mené. Non… Il est temps maintenant… _

Les quatre derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de sombrer… de la rejoindre…

_Adieu_. »


End file.
